I Missed You
by XxXZanessaisloveXxX
Summary: He Broke Her Heart.. She Got Over it But What Happends When They Go On A Tour Together? Joiley/ Nelena And Some Other Couples
1. The NightMare Begins

**Hey Guys! This is My First Ever Story! So Don't Be So Harsh .. Please Review Tell Me If I Should continue or Not!**

Miley's POV:

I Just Woke Up, By The Smell Of Pancakes Coming From Downstairs. I Quickly Jumped Off Of The Bed And Got Downstairs. I Saw Jackson Mouth Full Of Pancakes With Cyprus, Boy! And I eat Like A Pig?

Then, I Just saw My Daddy With a Nervous Face I Just looked At the counter And I Saw That There Was,

Cinemen Toast, Bacon And Choclate Chips And Then I Knew That, Something Is Wrong..

''Hey Bud'' My Daddy Said I Knew Something Is Wrong

''Hey Daddy, Hey Pig'' I Looked at Jackson

''How Did You Sleep?''My Daddy Said

''Cut it Off Dad Who died?''I Said I Really Want To Know What's wrong

''What Do You Mean bud?'' He Says Smiling ..Man He Got Some Acting Skills

''C'mon Dad Tell Me I'm A Big Girl Now I Can handle It'' I Said He's Getting On My Last Nerve

''Wellyourgoingtoatourfor2montswiththejonasbrothers''He Said Quickly

''Wha??''Me & Jackson Said Together

He Took a Deep Breath'' Your Going On a Tour With The Jonas Brothers For 2 Months''

And By That I Spilled My Soda Out of My mouth

The Jonas Brothers?? NO! That Can't Be Happening I Can't Face Him  
Not Again..

''Bud?'' I Heard my Dad Said

''Daddy Please You got To Be Kidding right?'' I Said Hopefully it's A Joke

''I'm Sorry Miles'' My Dad Said I Closed My Eyes Pervent The Tears from Falling

I Took A Deep Breath and Opened My Eyes

''Well Atleast Your Coming Right?''I Said

''I'm Sorry Miles I Can't Come I'm Not Leaving This Boy Alone God Knows What He'll do!''He Said Looking At Jackson Talking to the Pancakes

*A Week Later*

''Miley Your Going to A Tour Not Moving To China'' Oliver Says Carring 15 luggages

''Shut Up'' I Said Glaring At Him As I Stepped Infront The Tour Bus

''Well This is it'' I Said Sad

''I'm Gonna Miss You So Much'' Oliver & Lilly said And They Both Hugged Me

''Be Good Miles If you Want Anything Call Me'' He Hugged Me And Kissed My Forehead

''Thanks Daddy''I Smiled

As They Left I Turned Around And Stepped Onto The Bus

''Joe Give Me My Choclate'' Nick Said He Always Had Been My Bestfriend He Was Always There

''No That's Mine'' The Boy Who I Loved so Much Said

I Loved Him Too much

But Then He Broke My Hear in A Trillion Pieces..

''Joe Give M..''He Stopped When He Saw Me

Joe Turns And Looked At Me

''Hey Guys'' I said My Voice A Little Shaky

''Miley!'' Nick Came Run Up To Me And Hugged Me Tight

Nick Was The One Who Didn't Hate Me

Kevin Doesn't Talked to Me Anymore He Said That I Was Some Poor slut I Can't believe Him! I Thought They All Loved Me But I Was Wrong .

''Hey Nick I Missed You'' I Really Missed Him He's Like My Brother

''I Missed you two Smiley'' Smiling At Me

''Guys I Can't Fi…. MILEY!'' Selena Said And By That She Came And Gave Me A Big Hug

''MILEY''I Heard demi Said And Did The Same Thing as Selena

Me,Selena &Demi Always Had Been Good Friends..

People thought We Were Eniemes But We're Not!

Joe POV:

I Couldn't Stop Staring At Miley She's So Beautiful, Gosh I Regret Every Single Word I Said To Her

_FlashBack :''Hey Joeyy''A Voice Came Behind Me_

_I turned around to see Miley Standing There_

_Gosh She's Beautiful_

''_Uh Hey Miley''I Said A Little Nervous_

''_is Something wrong?'' And Then I Looked Up And Met Her Sparkly Blue Eyes_

''_i..i…'; I Just Couldn't Say It, _

''_Joe, Please Tell Me'' She Said Becoming More Serious_

''_Look Miley, You're a Wonderful Girl But It's Not working.. I Never Loved You The Truth is I Never Liked You'' I Said Regret what I Said_

''_Wh..what??''Tired Built in her Eyes_

''_Mi..''She Cut Off_

''_Save It '' Then She Run Away_

_End Of Flashback_

''I Missed You Mi''Demi Said Smiling

''Me too Guys''She said Smiling

Miley POV:

I'm So Happy That Demi & Selena are here.. Maybe This Tour Is Not Bad At all

''Hey Guys'' I Turned Around To See Kevin..

''Oh You're here'' He Said Referring to Me

''Yea''I Said

''Just one Thing Stewart Stay Away From Me And My Brothers '' He replay Codly

Tears Build In My Eyes I Simply Nod I Looked at Demi & Selena

''Excuse Me Guys'' And By That I Went To My Room That I Have To Share With Demi&Selena

I Hugged Myself Tightly And Cried My Eyes Out

*Selena's POV:

I Can't Believe Kevin Did That! He's a jurk

''Why?'' I Heard demi said

''Why What?''Kevin Said Playing Dumb

''Don't Play Dumb Kev, Why Did You Do That To Mi?'' I Said Angry

''Cause' I Can't Stand Her Ugly Face,Why Is She Here in a first Place. No One Needs That Little Slut''

''That ''Slut'' have Feelings You know''A Voice Said Behind Me I Turned Around To See Miley With Tears Flowing down Her Face

''You Know How Much I Hurt To Hear You Say That? It's Like someone Stabbed Me in My heart

And I'm Here For The Fans.. Gosh Why do You Hate My So Much? What Did I Ever do to you?

You hate Me For Being so nice? For Helping Your Band Being Number 1? That's The way You Return The favor?'' And By That She Locked Herself In The Bathroom

Nick POV:

I Stood There Speechless She was right Kevin And Joe Was Being Total Jurks To Her

She Didn't Deserve This . I Never Hated Her Cause' I Know she's Not The Kind OF Person That You Would Hurt

''you See what you did'' I Said angry

''What I said it's all true'' he shrugs '' I hate her so much I can't believe we stuck with her for 2 months!'' He Said and left the room

''We're Going to Check On Miley''They Left

''What's Wrong with you Dude?'' Looking to Joe

'' I Just Couldn't believe What Happened I'm Speechless'' he Looked at me

''I Noticed Cause' You Never Been this quite In Your Life'' I Said Smirking

''Very Funny''He Said Glaring

Demi POV:

''Miley Sweetie open Up'' I Said Knocking For the 15th time

''C'mon Mi Open''Selena Said all worried

The Door Opened

''Hey Guys'' She Said with Tears Floating Down hear Cheek

''Oh My God Miley Come Here'' I Said pulling her Into A Hug

''Miley What Are You Doing?''Selena Said With Tears Starting to Build in Her Eyes

''what are Y..OMG!''I Said Completely Shocked

''Please Guys Don't Tell Anyone'' She Begged

'' Promise But Why Are You Cutting yourself?'' Selena Said Worried

''How Long ?'' I said Refering to The Cuts

''Since The Day Joe Left Me'' She Collapsed To the Ground Crying

''Aw Hun''I Hugged Her

**That's All For Now..**

**It's Not Good Like I Said It's My First**

**Please Review! Don't Be Harsh ******

**Roxanne x3**


	2. Things Is Going Into The Right Places

**Hey Guys I'm Putting This Chapter Cause' I'm Not Gonna Put A Chapter For 4 Days! I'm Sorry**

**But Keep Reviewing XD**

Miley POV:

I Opened My Eyes Slowly From The Sound Of My Phone

I Groaned and Grabbed My Phone And The Text Was From Lilly

''_Hey Hun_ _How are You?''_ Lilly Text

'_'Hey Lils I Just Woke up You?_'' I Replayed

'_'I'm At The Beach With This _Lunkhead''i Giggled When I Read It

'_'Cool Hey Lils I Talk To you Later I'm Gonna Go take A Shower ily''_ I said and yawns

'_'Okay Miles Take Care Ly_!'' She Said I Smiled and Opened The Door

And BAM! I just Run into Somebody..

''I'm Soo Sorry'' I Said Looking At The Person Probably The Last Person I want to see

''It's Okay'' Joe Replayed and Give Me a Small Smile

I Just Stood There Confused Did Joe Jonas Just Smiled At Me? He Hate My Guts For God Sake!

I Stepped Into The Shower Enjoying The warn water I Put Some Shampoo On My Hair

And Relaxed A Bit' But Then I Felt Something On My Hair

I Looked Up And I Saw Someone Put Eggs And Flour on My Head And Laughs

I Can't Believe He Did That!

''That's What've You Deserve Egg Face'' And By That Kevin Left Laughing

I Felt Tears built in my eyes but instead of slapping him I just Turn The Water On But There's No water Coming

''Oh And Bdw I Turn Off The Water Main'' He Laughed And Left

That's It I Had Enough I Can't Take It Anymore

I Screamed And Collapsed onto The Floor Crying I Hate this, I Hate My Life. What Did I Do To Deserve This?

Demi's POV:

''Haha Sel That's A Good One!''I laughed And high-fived Selena

''I kn..Do you hear screaming?''She said worrying

''Omg it's Miley'' And We Run To the Bathroom To See

Miley Hugging Herself Naked With Flour And Eggs All Over Her

''Miley What Happened?''

''I hate my Life I Hate My Life'' She Keep Mumbled Things..

''Hun Tell us'' I Was quite Worrying about miley She Is Like My Little Sister And it Hurts Me Seeing Her Like This

Miley's POV:

I Explained To Them What Happen Between Sobs And I Just Couldn't Take It Anymore

I Feel Like Screaming , I Feel I Want To Die ..

But Why God Hate My So Much?

Selena's Pov:

I Listen To Miley Telling Us What Happen' I Was Preety Mad To Kevin I Can' t Believe Him

What Happen To His Kindness? What happened To His love For Miley?

''Excuse Me'' I Took Off running

Demi's Pov:

''Im Gonna Go Check on Selena You stay Here I'm Gonna Turn On The Water Main

_She Just Simple Nod.. God I Hate Seeing Her Like This!_

_After I Turned The water Main On I go to Find A Very Angry Selena Searching for Kevin_

''Selena what Are you Doing?'' I Said All Worried what She Might End up Doing

Selena's POV:

'"Searching For That bastard No One Can Hurt Smiley Like That!'' I said All Mad Gosh I Would Kill Kevin Right Now!  
''You Know What? Ur Right! I'm With you'' I Smiled At Her

We Found Kevin Playing The Guitar with Their Brothers

''What The Hell is Your Problem?'' Demi Yelled Furiously

''What The Hell Is My Problem?'' Kevin Said Stupidly

''Why Did you Do That To Miley?'' I Blurts Out Mad

''WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?'' Nick Stood up Yelling

''When She Was Showering , He Put Eggs and Flour All Over her And Turn Off The Water Meater'' I Said mad As Hell

''Why Did you do it Kev?'' I Was surprised To see Joe Asking this Question

''JOE! Ur Supposed To Be Happy For what've I Did Not Blaming Me!'' He Said Not Believe it

''Well Guess What Kev? Ur A Jerk Miley Never Did Anything To You'' And By That He Runs To The Bathroom

Joe's POV:

_I Can't Believe That Thing Called My Brother Made That, No one Can Hurt __My__ Miley!_

_I Wish I Didn't Broke Up With Her. She's The Girl I Love_

_But I Was So Stupid To realize it. If I Just Could Turn The Clock Back_

_But I can't_

_I _arrived at the bathroom To Find Miley All Dressed up Rocking Herself And crying

''Miley'' I quickly Ran To Her and Gave Her The Best Hug Ever

''Why a-are Y-ou Talking to Me?'' She Said Between Sobs

God I Hate Seeing Her Like this

''What Do You mean Smiley?i Always Cared For You'' I Said Kissing Her Forehead

''Wow You Have A Nice Way To Show It''She Said Crying in My Chest

''Im So Sorry Mi I Never meant TO hurt ''I Said with Sadness in my voice

''But You Did It Hurt So Much joe!'' She Said Now Crying More than Ever

''Shh Don't Cry I'm Here Now.'' I Said Hold Her Tight

''Hey Miley?''

''Yea joe?'' She Said

'' I Know this Not The Time for saying this but I want us to be friends'' I said all hopefully

''i.i. don't know joe I'm afraid of being hurt again'' she said I notice her pain in her eyes

''It's okay I understand''I said fully understood

''Thanks joey '' She Said Smiling For The First Time in 2 Days

''awww'' I Heard Three Voices Behind Us

I Turned Around And Saw nick,Selena &Demi With a Big Smile On Their Faces

''You Guys Are So Cute'' Demi Added I Smiled At Her

''Thanks Demi''Miley Said now Turning Around

''Uh..Hey Guys'' I Heard Kevin Said

Miley POV:

Oh No It's Kevin

''Don't Hurt Me Please'' I Cryied And Begged ''Please '' I Whispered

''I'm Not Gonna Hurt you Miley'' Kevin Said

I Must Be dreaming

''Look I Know I made A lot OF Mistakes But I Regret all Of it.. I never Stopped Caring About you Miley

I Did all For Joe , I Just Couldn't See Him So Hurt''He Said With Sadness In His Eyes

''Pinch Me'' It's All I Said

''Okay''nick added And pinch me in the arm

''AW! What the heck?''I Said Rubbing My Arm

''What? You Said ''Pinch Me!'' Gosh That boy is Stupid But hey, I Love him

''Kev Thanks For Being Honest and all but I Need time To think'' I Said Looking down

''I Understand''He Added '' Take your time smiley''

I Just Smiled. Thing Is like Going Into Places Again.

**That Is It sorry if my English sucks! I'm not English**

**PLEASE review! And Tell Me What'ca Think :]**

**Roxanne x3**


End file.
